omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Absolute Law
Character Synopsis Absolute Law is a being who's existed since the dawn of creation. Absolute Law is the representation of Law and Balance and is also the counterpart of Unstoppable Force (The Representation of Destruction). Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A Verse: Seinarukana Name: Absolute Law Gender: Female Age: Existed since the beginning of the multiverse Classification: Eternal, Primordial representation of Law and Balance Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Non-Linearity; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate the fate of entire worlds), Immortality (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Absolute Law is the embodiment of the concept of Order/Law within the Time Tree, and can enforce any laws at will), Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can manipulate the laws of physics), Abstract Existence (The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space. Absolute Law is the embodiment of the concept of destruction within the Time Tree), Power Nullification (Can banish her enemies attacks), Non-Corporeal, Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world, which allows Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Empathic Manipulation (Can quash the intent to rebel against the Creator. Can also paralyze her opponents with fear. Can compel her opponents to be helpless), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (Can reduce her enemies strength and magic), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Embodies the very Order and Balance of The Time Tree. which has an infinite number of branch realities that all branch from one another endlessely and one huge Dimensional Space that exists beyond all branches and contains all of existence down to the very root. Governs over The Time Tree's laws and maintains balance within it's structure) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Predates the very concept of Time. Exists within the root of The Time Tree, where Space-Time have no meaning) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Embodies the concept of Order and Balance within The Time Tree) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Admonition- Her Eternity Sword which allows her to act upon everything within her gaze, with it, and compel her enemies to be helpless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Eternal: Absolute Law is an Eternal, upon becoming an Eternal, the person's body and age become fixed, as they are freed from the time axis in which they are born. All memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed. * Evil Eye: An ability which she uses her control over the laws of the Time Tree, to quell even her targets intent to rebel against Et Ca Repha, making her targets helpless before her. * Absolute Defense: Absolute Law was given the authority and strength to enforce the laws of the Time Tree, using her authority over the laws of the Time Tree, she can nullify all blue and black damage done to her. Characters with the blue and black attributes are capable of nullifying abilities, manipulating darkness, ice, and manipulating time and space. Black spirits are also capable of manipulating emotions. All such abilities, will be nullified by her defense, allowing no harm to her. * Saint Eye: An ability which she users her control over the laws of the Time Tree, to make her opponents paralyzed with fear, and nullifies all the mana her opponent ability to charge mana, and also reduces the mana they have charged. Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Seinarukana Category:Primordial Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Portal Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Regenerators Category:Light Benders Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Tier 2